Kyoko's Anniversary Present to Makoto! Makoto Plants A Seed?
by WiiFan2009
Summary: Immediately after they get home, Kyoko decides to give her anniversary gift to Makoto. What symbol of love will she decide to give him? And will her gift end up changing their lives forever? First Lemon Fic.


A/N: Well, here's the next entry of Danganronpa Gaiden, taking place immediately after my submission for Day 4 of Naegiri Week 2019. This is also my first time writing any kind of lemon, so I hope it's to your liking. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kyoko's Anniversary Present to Makoto! Makoto Plants A Seed?

The door to their shared bedroom swung open, Makoto carrying his wife in his arms bridal style, the loving couple still wearing their flower crowns from the secret room at Hope's Peak. Once he put her down, the two immediately kicked off their shoes while Kyoko delicately removed the flower crowns from their heads, briefly walking away from him to place them on the desk that they would sometimes share when their jobs necessitated taking work home with them.

She then sat down on the edge of their bed, beckoning him over with one finger. Obeying without complaint, Makoto sat by her, framing her face with his hands while she tugged at his tie to pull him closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Kyoko letting go of his tie to place her hands on his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks as the two lost themselves in the romantic moment. At last, they separated, their faces still framed by the other's hands as they looked each other amorously in the eyes, sparkling with the unbound love they had for each other.

"Happy Anniversary, Makoto."

"Happy Anniversary, Kyoko."

Smiling slyly, Kyoko asked "Are you ready for your anniversary present, Headmaster?"

"I take it it's not the kind you can wrap up in a box and decorate with a bow, is it?"

"No, but I promise, you'll love this more than anything we could ever buy."

Having some idea as to what she was implying, Makoto grinned and challenged "Then by all means, surprise me!"

Kyoko responded by tackling him onto the bed, the two rolling around as Makoto laughed in glee. The former Ultimate Hope grinned at his wife and let his eyes wander, until they settled on the empty surface of the dresser on her side of the bed, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

_Isn't that usually where she keeps…_"Kyoko? What happened to your pill box?"

Smiling, the former Detective replied simply "In the garbage."

Stunned, Makoto stuttered "How…how long ago was this?"

Nuzzling her husband's shoulder, Kyoko answered "The night you went to talk to your mom about your nightmares."

Gaping, Makoto realized "But that was a couple of **months** ago! You haven't been taking your birth control since then? But…why?"

_…Even after all this time, my darling husband can still be as dense as a rock sometimes…_ Rather than answer the question directly, Kyoko chose to return it with one of her own: "Makoto, do you ever think our home is missing something, or someone?"

Caught off guard, Makoto answered honestly "Well, I can't say I've really thought about it all that much. I've really just been counting my blessings having you as my wife." Suddenly coming to a realization, Makoto asked "Kyoko, do **you** feel lonely with just the two of us in this apartment?"

Nodding slightly, she explained "When we made love a couple of months ago, after you fell asleep I…started feeling an emptiness in my womb…like something should have been there but wasn't. I thought about it that night…and I realized what it was…what we both wanted." Seeing Makoto's eyes widened in surprise, Kyoko smirked and continued "I've seen the look in your eyes when we've gone clothes shopping before; too many times I was **this **close to having to drag you away from staring at the baby clothes. I knew that look, because it's the same look of longing that's been in my eyes whenever I've gone shopping alone and passed by the baby section."

Blushing at his wife's revelation, Makoto admitted "…I admit…I've sometimes dreamed about what it would be like to have a child with you. But…I didn't wanna be one of those guys who pushed his wife to get pregnant right after the ceremony." Makoto stared into her eyes with a rare intensity as he revealed "I wanted to wait until I was absolutely sure you were ready and wouldn't have had any regrets!"

Kyoko closed her eyes and smiled, touched by Makoto's consideration for her feelings, as well as his resolve to put her first.

"Makoto…I can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate your consideration…and a couple of months ago, it wouldn't have been the right time; we were still dealing with the worst of your Post-Traumatic Stress, after all. But now that we've moved past it together…" Kyoko bit her lip, then changed gears as she revealed "I think it's clear that my gift to you tonight isn't simply anniversary sex. I'm giving you my permission to expand our little family."

"You…you mean…" _Am I dreaming? Is this too good to be true?_

Her eyes sparkling with a combination of love, lust, and longing, Kyoko took one of his hands and untucked her shirt from her skirt with the other, sliding his palm until their joined hands were resting against her belly button.

Seeing Makoto's tearful, beaming face, Kyoko cooed "I want you to plant a baby…right here, in my belly."

Tears freely streaming down his cheeks, Makoto sat up and captured his wife's lips in his own, causing both parties to moan. His tongue forced her mouth open to gain entry lashing at every inch of her own as he held her head against his with his free hand, the other rubbing her belly where their baby would soon be resting.

During their kiss, Makoto took the initiative, surprising Kyoko by rolling them until his chest and belly were pressing against hers, his wife trapped on her back underneath her husband's petit form.

"If you're going to go so far as to give me a baby tonight, then please…allow me to make their conception as pleasurable for you as possible. I want us to savor this moment and make it the most pleasurable moment you'll ever remember. Let me be the attentive, loving husband and father that you and our baby deserve!"

Happy tears streaming down her cheeks, Kyoko rubbed her belly along with her husband as she purred "Then by all means…give me your best shot, **Daddy!**"

Kyoko puckered her lips, only to be surprised as he backed away, removing his hand from under her shirt as he slid down to the foot of their bed. He then slowly reached for her purple socks, slowly uncurling them one at a time until both of her bare feet were exposed.

"You know I don't mind when you tickle me, but we've never used it as foreplay, Makoto."

Shaking his head, Makoto smirked, surprising Kyoko as he clarified "For once, the Ultimate Detective is wrong. Our tickle fights are still reserved for when one of us is feeling down in the dumps. I have something else planned this time."

Curious about what Makoto had in mind, his wife laid back on the sheets, relaxing her feet and wiggling her toes in an invitation to her husband. Smiling, Makoto cradled her right foot in his hands before laying a gentle kiss on her heel. He then moved up her foot, peppering every inch of her sole with gentle kisses until it was covered in his saliva. It was then that he pressed his thumbs into her sole just hard enough to mimic a massage, making Kyoko feel strangely relaxed.

"Oooohhh. Aaahhhh…" she moaned as Makoto continued to pamper her.

About half a minute into this massage, Makoto then peppered the pads of her toes with gentle kisses, being extra careful not to let his teeth scrape them or his tongue stroke them, out of fear of either hurting or tickling her. Kyoko meanwhile continued to moan, both out of relaxation and strangely enough, arousal. Makoto then moved away, causing his wife to groan out of frustration at the finished massage, before she felt him repeat the process on her left foot.

_I take that back…_Kyoko thought as her groan turned to a pleasurable moan, surrendering to the sensations as her husband pampered her foot until it was just as damp and wet and attended to as her other foot.

After briefly rubbing both of her soles with one thumb each, Makoto reluctantly moved up, crawling until he was looking directly at her trademark purple skirt. Taking his time, he placed both of his hands on the waistband of her skirt, gently pressing into her waist with his thumbs as he moved them in opposite directions until one of them came into contact with her zipper. Finding the fold in the fabric, he tantalizingly pulled the zipper down, making his wife groan in frustration at his sloth until it was finally undone, exposing a pair of black lace panties with yellow stars printed across the thin fabric.

As Makoto tossed the skirt off the bed, he raised his eyebrows in surprise and teased "Lucky stars? Isn't that my thing?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Kyoko weakly defended "…I figured they'd be a good luck charm and increase our chances of getting pregnant…stop laughing; this is important!"

Reducing his teasing grin to an affectionate smile, Makoto assured his wife "Honey, you know I'd never laugh at you, especially over your choices in lingerie. I just think it looks cute on you is all, and I'm honestly touched that you place so much faith in my Ultimate Luck Talent."

Blushing even more at Makoto's compliments, Kyoko quickly felt herself moaning as she felt a spike of pleasure when Makoto leaned down to kiss the front of her panties. While his wife was lost in pleasure, Makoto hooked his pointer and index fingers on the inside of the elastic, prolonging her arousal as he slid them down her legs, his thumbs sliding down the inside and his ring and pinky fingers stroking the outside of her feminine thighs and calves. With his wife's lower body now fully exposed to him, including her most intimate of sanctuaries, Makoto was extremely tempted to strip his own pants and boxers off to complete their joining, but resisted to keep the vow he made to Kyoko when they agreed to conceive a child tonight.

_This is for Kyoko. Restrain your libido, Makoto. This is for your wife's pleasure! For Kyoko Naegi!_

Tossing the pair of lucky panties off of the bed next to the skirt, Makoto wrapped his hands around the outer curves of her legs. Slowly sliding them upwards, he leaned down and crawled as he moved his hands, giving alternating kisses on the insides of her legs. Stiffening in pleasure throughout the affectionate gesture, Kyoko let out a gasping moan when he pecked the center of her arousal before moving to gaze at her belly.

Hands shaking in anticipation, he moved to open her dress shirt, smooching up her belly as her skin was revealed, only stopping once he got to the top button. Moving his hands, he quickly unfastened her tie, throwing it over his shoulder as he at last unbuttoned the top button. With nothing else to stop him, he slowly slid her shirt and jacket down her arms before balling the clothes in his hands and tossing it at the pile of clothing on the floor. He then turned his view back to his wife, now bare before him. His eyes sparkled with love, as enamored with her bare form as he was the first time they made love.

"Beautiful. You're absolutely beautiful!"

Blushing, Kyoko beamed at her husband's praise before sitting up, tackling him to the foot of their bed as she now pinned him down. Makoto's eyes wandered first to her breasts before moving back up to her eyes as she smirked, having regained dominance.

"Your turn, Makoto. Everything. Off."

Kyoko captured his lips with her own, making him moan and close his eyes as she moved her hands to unfasten the green tie around his neck. Without even taking the time to dispose of it, she moved her hands lower to unbutton his shirt and vest, sliding both down his arms all while lashing his tongue with her own. Breaking off their kiss and earning a groan of frustration from her husband, Kyoko balled up his articles of clothing before tossing them to the floor in a separate pile.

Turning her attention back to the half-naked man under her, Kyoko began stroking her fingers in circles up his belly and chest. She then moved them back down to trace different patterns around his belly while she repeatedly pecked his chest, making Makoto moan at the attention his wife was giving him. She then looked down lower to see the obvious arousal that had been poking her in the belly through his stiff work pants.

Smirking, she hooked her fingertips just inside the center of his waistband and teased "That looks really uncomfortable, sweetie."

Gulping, Makoto managed to utter "Ki…kind of…"

She started to fiddle with the button on his pants as she started to move downwards, repeatedly kissing his chest down to his belly button as she cooed "Why don't" *smooch* "I" *smooch* "take care of" *smooch* "that for you" *smooch*?

Once she got his pants button undone, she eased the zipper down, making Makoto sigh in sight relief at the lessened pressure before she slid down his pants and boxers at once, easing them down his legs along with his socks before tossing his clothes in the pile of his shirts. With that out of the way, she then took her turn to admire his nude form; his belly heaved up and down as he panted, overcome with arousal as the very symbol of it stood proud, as though inviting her to let it inside of her.

_Soon, sweetie! Soon…_

Mimicking Makoto's foreplay, she alternated kissing the insides of his left and right legs, making her husband pant even faster. Smirking at his loss of control, she slid her hands underneath his buttocks, squeezing them as she leaned down to cover his standing arousal with quick kisses.

Feeling a burst of sexual pleasure spreading through his veins, Makoto yelled out a moan as he protes "Kyou…Kyoukoooo! I'm gonna…I'm gonna burst if you…if you keep teasing me…down there!"

Pausing her teasing kisses, Kyoko smirked and shot back "Oh? But wasn't that the point of having sex? To…make you burst, as you put it?"

Struggling not to lose himself to the pleasure, Makoto countered "Not before I've had a chance to join with you! And besides…I Prooomised I'd make this pleasurable for you!"

Rolling her eyes at her husband's protests, Kyoko nonetheless backed off, releasing her grip on his behind as she leaned backwards, her head falling on the pillow before she challenged "Well, what are you waiting for, then? Please me!"

Taking a few moments to calm his breaths and will his arousal down a level, Makoto soon started to crawl over her, sliding his hands up her belly before latching onto her breasts, stroking them and making his wife moan in arousal at having her sensitive pillows teased. Makoto soon lowered his lips to her left nipple, gently sucking on the teat as he imagined the breast engorged with the milk that would feed their baby.

Kyoko gasped at the attention, yelling out "Makoto! More!"

Obliging his wife's request, Makoto then lashed his tongue over her nipple, making Kyoko arch her back in pleasure. At the same time, his hand on her right breast moved to stroke her other nipple, doubling her pleasure as Kyoko now found herself to be losing control of herself. Before long, he switched breasts, keeping up his wife's continued spikes in pleasure.

Eventually though, Kyoko had had enough; grabbing onto his ahoge, she yanked his head off of her breast before demanding "Makoto! I can't take it anymore! You've pleased me more than I thought possible! I need you INSIDE ME! NOW!"

Smirking at just how desperate he had made his wife, he obliged, moving his hands down to her waist as the tip of his arousal slid down her belly, touching her own as he slowly sunk into the sanctuary that would only open its doors for him, her inner heat welcoming his announcement in a hot, yet comforting blanket. Both husband and wife groaned as they became one; sheathed fully inside of her, Makoto looked to his wife who nodded in consent.

"MOVE! NOW!"

Wordlessly, Makoto settled into a rocking rhythm, not so slow as to frustrate them, but not too fast as to end their romantic moment in seconds. With each stroke, Kyoko's inner walls clenched around him, embracing his arousal as tightly as she would him, and her hips jerked upwards to meet his thrusts. They were able to sustain this comforting, yet arousing dance for a while, Makoto and Kyoko's hands stroking her bely as they imagined it swelled with the growth of their baby. Eventually though, the two of them couldn't hold off the inevitable any longer.

"Kyou…Kyoko! I'm…I'm almost…Are you ready?"

Nodding violently, Kyoko urged "Yes, Makoto. I'm…I'm almost there. I'm ready; plant your seed in my womb, and let's see what sprouts!"

Determined to make her reach the height of arousal along with him, Makoto sped up his strokes, making the both of them let out gasping moans of pleasure as Kyoko felt her sanctuary overheat while Makoto felt an unavoidable pressure wave travel from his core to the tip of his arousal, eager to break down her dam.

"AAH! KYOOUUUKOOO!"

"UURRRGGHHH! MAKOOOTOOO!"

Makoto's fertile tidal wave finally burst, his sperm blasting from the tip like a rocket as it washed throughout every corner of her sanctuary, some of it leaking out onto the sheets due to the fact that there wasn't enough space inside of her core to contain it all.

Coming down from their high, Makoto and Kyoko panted, looking each other in the eyes as they slowly regained their ability to speak coherently.

Blushing, Makoto looked down to the entrance of her sanctuary where they were still joined as he shyly asked "Did I…did I do good?"

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko smiled and slowly replied "Yeah…you did. I" *pant* "I didn't even know…that I could feel so good!"

Beaming, Makoto moved his hand to cover part of her belly as he asked "So…do you think we…"

Closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling sin her abdomen for a moment, Kyoko grinned as she explained "Well I can't prove it yet, but…I feel…a warmth in my womb that was just an empty void last time. So…yes, I think unless we find evidence to the contrary, we can safely assume that I am pregnant."

Happy tears sliding down his cheeks, Makoto yelled to the ceiling "YES! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

Smiling at her husband's enthusiasm, Kyoko reached up to ruffle his sweaty hair as she confirmed "Yes, yes you are. You'll be the best daddy in the world!"

Grinning, Makoto slowly slid out of her, as he moved his whole body down so that his face was staring directly at her abdomen. He placed his hand over her belly button as he cooed "Hey there, my baby. I'm your daddy! Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you! I might mess up sometimes, but I promise I'll be the one and only daddy you can be proud of! And I know you'll be proud of mommy too; I know I am! She's the greatest woman to have ever walked this earth!"

Unable to hold it in, Kyoko laughed, her belly hitting Makoto's face as she struggled to calm herself; eventually she regained control and told him "Makoto; the baby's barely been fertilized yet. You'll have to wait at least a few months to get any kind of reaction from your child. The mommy on the other hand, could use some post-coital snuggles as she tries to get to sleep!"

Nodding, Makoto moved his hand away before cooing one last time "Good night, Baby Naegi. Daddy loves you! And Mommy loves you too!"

Planting one final kiss over her belly button, Makoto eased back up, wrapping his arms around her neck as he nuzzled his face on the breast that had been his pillow so many times during their engagement and marriage.

"Good…Good Night, Kyoko. I love you. Thanks for making me a father…"

As Makoto started snoring against her, Kyoko stroked his cheek lightly with her thumb as she cooed "I love you too Makoto. Thanks for making me a mother. Sweet dreams."

Before falling asleep with her husband, she reached down with one hand and rubbed her hopefully pregnant belly, the soothing motion easing her into slumber as she and Makoto dreamed of their upcoming pregnancy.

Deep within the walls of her sanctuary, a single egg pulsed with light, the hope of its father shining through it as it attached itself to the walls of Kyoko's core, becoming part of her for the long term.


End file.
